There is known, for example, a patent document which is described below, and which discloses a conventional electric power steering device.
That is, the power steering device described in this patent document includes a control means configured to prevent a vehicle body pull (oblique motion) when a vehicle travels on a cant road. The control means is configured to drivingly control an electric motor, and thereby to decrease a load of a driver which is for preventing the diagonal motion on the cant road.